


Since The Beginning Of Time Itself

by mxrcomilq



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Sky Factory, gavin x nearly everyone is you squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcomilq/pseuds/mxrcomilq
Summary: Geoff heard countless stories about the Gods of the Skies and the Planets and he never believed them when he became a teenager, brushing it off as just some children's story. Who would have thought they were all so true? Well, except Geoff's favourite childhood tale was slightly wrong.





	Since The Beginning Of Time Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should add that I am British which may explain a few words that may seem as if I have spelt them wrong to those who speak American English.  
> If this does well enough then I may make a series about Geoff learning about the Gods.

All through-out Geoff's childhood, he was told countless stories about how the King of the Moon and the Queen of the Sun loved each other so profoundly and so distressingly that they would sacrifice themselves daily to allow the other time to flourish, even if it was for only a few hours and that's how night and day were born on Earth. One of those days, their paths crossed ultimately again after several years of being apart and they decided to make a vow to never leave each other again and so the royalties of the skies created another member of their family - the Prince of Eclipses. The story would always end there because nobody knew what truly happened to the King and the Queen after the Prince was born.

Of course, Geoff was absolutely fascinated by the tale and it unquestionably became his favourite of all the folk-stories and he always speculated what had happened to the King and Queen but he never dared to ask the four God's living in his barn - the story of how they got there is a tale for another time. Living in his busted barn on his humble, inadequate chicken farm in Achievement City was Jeremy, the God of Death and Sacrifice, Jack, the God of Agriculture and Hunting, Michael, the God of Wandering and Curiosity, and finally, the Prince of Eclipses. Each God had opted out for choosing a human name to keep their cover secret except for the Prince, instead he just went by Eclipse; the four didn't bother asking why, they decided to just rolled with it.

Since he's been living with these Gods, he had become well-educated about the culture of all Gods and the complete truth behind the majority of the bedtime, folk-tales. He had be taught about the way they aged and the things they have seen and done, each new fact leaving his jaw hinged wide and questions stuck on his tongue. Jack found it rather comical how curious the simple chicken farmer was, stating that it reminded him of a younger Michael, hence why he is the God of Curiosity. Of all the lessons he had been informed about, there was one that the four had never mentioned to him and that was fusion between Gods. He was aware of the concept but knew next to nothing about it.

Eventually, on a rather balmy summer's day when Jeremy and Jack were sat upon a hay-bale, chatting away to each other, Geoff decided it was time for him to finally learn about fusion. He swaggered over there in his usual way and sat on the bale opposite to theirs.  
"Hey, Jack, could you teach me about fusion?" The latter spoke confidently when there was a moment of silence between the alienated beings, who then shared a look that asked 'should we?'. With a deep breath, Jack began to explain fusion.  
"Fusion is a process that happens very rarely due to the severity of it's meaning. Some Gods would use it as a cheap tactic to win wars, combining their minds and bodies to form an even stronger being; this reason for fusion is heavily frowned upon and it upsets many, especially those who fusion means a lot to." He was looking into the distance at something, Geoff's eyes threatening to follow his gaze but before he could turn his head fully, Jeremy spoke to bring his attention back fully.  
"The other reason for fusion is the socially acceptable one and it's the cause of why fusion is so rare. It doesn't just bind the minds and bodies but it binds the heart and soul." The shortest God had explained. "It's an extremely romantic gesture for two Gods to fuse and it symbolizes the strength of the relationship. They say there are only two Gods whose love is so strong that they can be fused for days, months, even years. Most Gods who fuse can only take a few hours before they have to split. Their fusion is famous among galaxies, they're nicknamed "The Permafusion"."  
"I've heard of The Permafusion. I think it is mentioned in a folk-story from my childhood. There is a story about how two God's fused and created a powerful God of War and he was constantly frowned upon, mentioning he should not be fused as long if they are not a romantic Permafusion but I cannot remember who the two Gods were for my life." Geoff grumbled, scratching at his scruff as he tries hard to focus on remembering the children's story.

In the distance, Michael overheard the discussion and decided to come closer to listen to the three talking about how remarkably admirable fusion is.  
"It does sound awe-inspiring to love someone so much that you would risk everything to be with them." Michael grinned, leaning between Jack and Jeremy, arms slung around their broad shoulders. Staring directly at Geoff with a menacing smirk, he mumbled something the human just about could not make out to the other two beside him; the three shared a worried look before nodding ecstatically, agreeing to something Geoff was left out of.

"Eclipse!" Michael hooted at the top of his lungs, causing the exceptionally tall God to turn and look at them from quite the distance. Geoff noticed that Eclipse was in the direction of where Jack was looking earlier and it left him with a few questions. Did Eclipse have to fuse with someone for fighting purposes? Did Jack want to fuse with Eclipse? Did Jack love Eclipse? Geoff was more than curious now and he was speculating if this plan was to get the two to fuse. How does fusion even work? "Come over here!" Michael continued to yell, causing Eclipse to sigh with an eye-roll and begin to walk towards them at a leisurely pace.

Geoff picked up Millie, the chicken pecking at his feet and placed her in his lap, watching the way Eclipse approached the four. There was something in the way he would walk that made Geoff stare; he was so elegant, yet stocky, yet clumsy all in one and he didn't even know it was possible. The way his legs were a mix between slender and toned showing from the front of his checkered, asymmetrical skirt - why he wears a skirt was another thing Geoff was scared to ask - left much to be desired. His dirty blond hair was a mixture of messy and neat, making Geoff even wonder how that is was possible. Eclipse was definitely blessed with a stunning appearance and it made sense to Geoff why Jack would want to fuse with him.

"What do you need? I'm kind of busy." Eclipse bubbled; that was another thing that left Geoff in awe, how can they say something so blunt but make it sound so polite?  
"Jack and I are having issues with some machines and we would love it if Ryan was here to help us." There was a subtle smirk on Jeremy's face as he spoke, staring directly at Eclipse. "Who's Ryan?" Geoff mouthed to Michael who just gestured for him to watch and listen. "I can help. You don't need Ryan." Eclipse sounded nervous and now Geoff was more than confused.  
"You know you're not the best at machines where as Ryan is, plus, it'll only take five minutes and then Ryan can go away again." Jack prodded, trying to convince Eclipse to get this Ryan-guy. 

Was Ryan a God who fused with Eclipse a long time ago? Did he hurt Eclipse and that is why he doesn't want to get this Ryan-person to come over? Based on Eclipse's expression, the screamed "please don't make me do this", Geoff had assumed so.  
"Is your plan to make him cry?" Geoff asked once Eclipse walked away from them - it was only ten or so feet from them but it was far enough away that they could openly speak without Eclipse hearing them. Despite Jack being his closest friend due to their shared love of farming, he did have a soft spot for the abnormally tall God.  
"No! Of course not! We want to show you something cool." Michael sported his signature grin. "Look how tall Eclipse is, have you ever wondered why?"  
"Because he's the son of two Gods? Surely having two parents who are Gods would make you taller and stronger than other Gods, right?" Geoff replied, stroking away at Millie. The look of confusion on the other three's faces made him regret his answer instantly.  
"What do they teach you about Gods on this planet?" The God of Wandering asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"That the King of the Moon and the Queen of the Sun had a son, and that's Eclipse." The chicken farmer shrugged. Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head at the answer, Jack sat with a raised eyebrow and Michael was practically rolling on the ground at the answer.  
"God's can't have children, Geoff. Especially those two." Jack replied to Geoff's constant "what's so funny?!".

Once the four had calmed down, the looked so see Eclipse with his eyes closed, a bright orb of white surrounding his being, a obscene sound coming from the glowing thing and two symbols forming in the light. Despite how ridiculously bright it was, Geoff just couldn't look away even if it did hurt his eyes. Squinting, Geoff could make out the two items glowing were an average sized crown with a lightning shaped crack down the side of it and a simple sun, it was a circle with eight lines coming from it. Just as quickly as it started, it was over. The orb split into two smaller ones and there stood two Gods, Geoff's mouth hung open. How could he not be in a complete state of shock? He had never dreamed of seeing a fusion in his whole life, turns out he was friends with one the whole time,

The tallest of the two was wearing the strangest of outfits that Geoff had ever seen; he wore the partially shattered crown above his thick , brown hair, he also wore a suit - it wasn't much, just a white shirt, a black jacket that was fitted to his toned arms, and a small bow-tie - but the bottom half of the outfit is what surprised Geoff the most, it was a Scottish kilt, leaving the impression that he may be from Europe. The other seemed so elegant in the sense that his clothing was light and breezy, the material looking rather expensive. His skirt was cut just at the top of his thighs, slender legs spanning everywhere in Geoff's eyesight. He had a golden aura about him, softness in his eyes and a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Hi. I'm Gavin, the Solar Queen." The bright, bubbly one introduced himself, approaching with open arms for a hug; it was unbelievable how much he contrasted his appearance simply because he tripped whilst walking forwards, Geoff catching him before the lanky God could hurt himself.  
"I'm the Moon King, Ryan." The kilted one said in a Southern accent, making Geoff's assumptions of him being Scottish very wrong - turns out the other one was from the United Kingdom instead based on his accent.  
"Why did you guys never tell me Eclipse was a fusion?!" Geoff asked, way too loudly. "Didn't think it was necessary." Ryan shrugged.  
"More like we were scared you would like us too much individually and would want us to stay unfused. Saying that, it feels so weird to be unfused right now. We've been fused for so many years, I seem to have forgotten how to use my own legs." Gavin giggled, referencing him falling earlier.

'So, that's the Ryan they were talking about', Geoff thought. He couldn't tell if he was a nice guy or not; he radiated an aura of darkness, which made some sense to Geoff considering he was the God of Night and Darkness but the man seemed to constantly sport a scowl whenever he looked at Geoff. The farmer put it down to the fact they had just met and that they didn't know each other well - which was a very fair reason to not like someone instantly, Geoff decided.

Jack, Jeremy and Ryan all began to wander away, walking into the barn to talk about machines or something Gavin had no interest in. Gavin took a seat on the hay-bale where Jeremy once was sat, Michael laying by his side watching the cloud's pass. There was a comfortable silence between the three for a few moments before Gavin spoke.  
"I haven't seen you in so long, Gavin." Michael mumbled just loud enough that Gavin could hear.  
"Yeah... Last time I saw you was our wedding day when Ryan stole the wedding ring." Gavin chuckled, Geoff's eyes widening when he heard what was said.  
"That was when the world began, that was way too long ago." That sentence made Geoff realize how old the Gods truly were and put into perspective as to why the two didn't want to separate. They had been bonded since the beginning of time.  
The blond let out a small laugh and it was silence from then on. Michael was laying down again, Gavin was swinging his legs in front of him and Geoff was staring at Gavin. Geoff took in every little detail about Gavin, from his halo-like sun to his golden shoes, his slender waist and his pointed nose. It made sense as to why Ryan wanted to keep Gavin all to himself.

"Talking of Ryan," Geoff started, grabbing the attention of the other two God, "is he a nice guy? He looked angry at me earlier."  
"He's probably jealous that you caught Gavin when he fell instead of him. Finally separated after thousands of years and you're the first one to touch his Goddess." Michael kidded, earning a push from Gavin.  
"I'm his Queen, actually, and yeah, he's a great guy. Just takes time to get to know him. He is the God of Night and Darkness," Gavin told Geoff, "and sometimes I feel like he's the God of Machinery too, what is taking him so long." There was a whiny tone thick in Gavin's voice to which Michael replied with "Shut up before you make any stupid sounds."; Geoff had fully gaged that the two were best friends at this point and felt a tang of jealousy either because he wanted a friendship like theirs or he wanted to be best of friends with Gavin, he had no idea which one and didn't care for what it was.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Ryan returned along with Jeremy and Jack - Geoff and Gavin couldn't help but laugh at the size difference of Jeremy with everyone else, finding it quite adorable how he was a head shorter than Jack. After laughing at the God of Death, Gavin said goodbye to the two by the hay-bales and ran towards Ryan as fast as humanly possible, the King not seeming to have a reaction to the blond coming towards him. The farmer assumed this had happened more than once based on how easily Ryan caught Gavin in a bridal style position when the latter hopped into his arms, spinning him around as Ryan kissed every spot he could reach ranging from rosy cheeks to a shining nose to his forehead to blemish-free neck and finally, his plumped lips; the kiss held for quite some time until the familiar light from earlier came back and the two symbols merged into one, Eclipse emerging from the vibrant buzz of white light.

Now Geoff could easily seen how the two had fused and how Eclipse had aspect of the pair of them - the mix of brunet and blond hair, the checkers from Ryan's kilt planted onto Gavin's silky white skirt, the odd mixture of accents. It all made sense to him now and he was comfortable knowing that his Godly neighbours in his barn weren't as romantically lonely as they had originally seemed. He was also extremely excited that he was the only human who knew the truth behind his absolute favourite childhood folk-tale.


End file.
